Vorkin (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Vorkin was a female Skakdi who became a member of the Cult of Darkness, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Unlike most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Vorkin did not begin her life on Spherus Magna. Instead she was, along with the other Skakdi, created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz, where she spent her early life in a primal state. During its early days, the Skakdi civilization was peaceful and remained neutral to the world around them until an event that occurred 75,000 years ago. This was when Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until every single one of them had been mutated to have Elemental Powers, a unique eye beam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Spiriah was later forced into leaving the island after his experimentation but the Makuta did not leave without setting up a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until he was able to return and destroy them for good. Civil War However, the Skakdi united their Elemental powers and discovered their newly found abilities. This led to them turning on each other and a war was started across Zakaz. During this war, Vorkin channeled her natural strength and aggression on the battlefield, fighting on behalf of a fellow female Skakdi Warlord. After several centuries of conflict with rival Skakdi, Vorkin left the island in search of greater conquests. Her attention was swiftly captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Brotherhood of Makuta Interested in loaning her services to the organization, Vorkin appealed to Makuta Gorast and requested acceptance into one of the Brotherhood's armies. Admiring the Skakdi's unique fighting spirit, Gorast personally integrated Vorkin into the Cult of Darkness strike force. Accordingly, Vorkin was rearmed then stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use, along with the other early Cult of Darkness members. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Vorkin was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Destiny War Roughly 1,610 years ago, 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Vorkin and the other original Cult of Darkness members were sent in to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. However, their attack was met with several complications, which seemingly led to the smuggling of the Avohkii out of the village. Whether or not Vorkin survived the events of the Battle for Marlott remains unclear. Abilities and Traits Vorkin had a range of abilities which she gained as a result of her mutation. She could manipulate Stone when in conjunction with another Skakdi, could fire Concussion Eyebeams, and had the unique ability to project semi-solid energy constructions of her desired shape. Additionally, being a female Skakdi, Vorkin was considerably more aggressive and stronger than the majority of her male counterparts. Forms Trivia *In the Main BIONICLE Universe Vorkin sided with the Order of Mata Nui and took part in the battle of the Southern Islands while Axonn and Brutaka attempted to destroy the Makuta Pool. However, when Teridax claimed dominance over the Matoran Universe, Vorkin swiftly sided with him and later participated in the Battle of Bara Magna, similar to the vast majority of other Skakdi. When the war was lost, she was forced to flee into the wilderness of Spherus Magna, joining the villainous faction. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance See Also *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Skakdi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Stone Category:Final Push Combatants